


养父

by MXH



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXH/pseuds/MXH





	养父

郑云龙想操他的养父很久了。  
每天看着他在自己眼前晃悠，郑云龙就恨不得把这个美好的男人拖进怀里，好好疼爱一番，让他漂亮的眼睛里堆满泪水，让他失声尖叫。  
今天是个好机会，郑云龙想。养父来叫他起床时没有西装革履，只穿着一件黑色睡袍，领子开得很低。今天周六，小的不上课，大的不上班。  
阿云嘎走近养子床边，准备像平常一样叫醒他，然后两人一起度过一个平和的休息日。  
一双手突然从被子里伸出，把他拽倒在床上——在郑云龙身上。这个本应该睡眼惺忪的人的脸上此刻却被情欲笼罩，没等他把兔牙收回去，宽松的睡袍被养子解开，露出白皙的胸膛，还有诱人的乳头。  
“大龙你干什么?！”一声惊呼从头顶传来，此刻郑云龙已经在吮吸着养父漂亮的乳头了。他的健身效果十分显著，郑云龙想。  
阿云嘎扭动着花白的身躯往后躲避养子的侵犯，却被郑云龙一把拉回。“老实点，爸。”郑云龙向来没什么耐性，看阿云嘎挣扎得激烈就干脆用他的睡袍带子把人给绑了，到嘴的鸭子可不能就这么飞了。  
窄窄的单人床上，被养子束缚的阿云嘎像一道佳肴。双脚被张得很开，黑色的宽大睡袍被垫在身下，与白皙的皮肤产生强烈的对比，像一件精美的艺术品。而郑云龙，是这件漂亮艺术品的所有者。  
当养子的手抚上他的性器时，阿云嘎小鹿般的眼睛里只有震惊。一直以来他都把“父亲”这个角色扮演的很好，虽然没到什么父慈子孝的境界，但也绝对没有到让养子把 自己摁在身下操的地步！  
郑云龙握着养父的性器撸动了几下，立即换来身下人一阵颤抖和闷闷的呜咽。  
“你硬了哦~”郑云龙故意在养父耳边哈气，他突然发现自己很喜欢身下男人的每一个身体部位。他温柔的抚摸着那人的肌肤，细腻的触感让他心尖都跟着发颤。  
前菜吃过了，下面就是主菜了。  
郑云龙慢慢将手指送入阿云嘎紧致的甬道，除了刚进去的那一阵排斥，甬道里的软肉紧紧包裹着郑云龙修长的手指。当他把手指抽出，粉红的穴口已经张开了，一开一合的，仿佛在邀请他进入品尝。  
再看身下的阿云嘎，只用手指就已经让他不住喘息，双眼无神了。郑云龙亲吻着养父的嘴角，把自己的阴茎插进他的身体深处。  
“啊！”第一次被插入的男人总免不了刚进入时难忍的疼痛，阿云嘎的元神被撕裂般的疼扯了回来。睁大了眼被逼迫着接受他的养子侵犯他的现实。  
郑云龙停了一会，开始动了。   
已经适应了巨大异物的甬道泛出水来，随着郑云龙的动作从阿云嘎身体深处滋出来，在两人交合处之下的床单上流下一大摊深色的印记。  
“呜……大龙……停下！我……做错了什么你…你大可提出来……啊……没必要这么……这么……”阿云嘎眼里积满了泪水，在眼眶上打转。  
“可是，我爱您啊。”郑云龙亲吻着阿云嘎的眼角，用舌尖一点一点把泪水舔舐干净。  
阿云嘎愣住了，长到这么大，除了父母和哥哥，还从未有人对他认真的说出“爱”这个分量十足的字。  
突然觉得胸口一凉，抬头一看，郑云龙的眼睛也是泪光莹莹。  
“您能接受我吗？”郑云龙自己也不知为什么眼泪会一直往下掉，要是阿云嘎说不接受自己，那他又能怎么办呢。本来就欠了人家十几年的养育之恩，现在还对他做了这些事，还怎么能得到他的原谅？  
“好。”阿云嘎轻轻拭去郑云龙脸上的泪水，“我们一起把它完成，好吗？”阿云嘎撑起上身，温柔的抱住郑云龙，手在他的后背轻轻的抚着。  
郑云龙隔着眼泪，朦朦胧胧的看着阿云嘎的笑脸，突然一头埋进他的怀里，眼泪流个不停。  
“爸，今天做不了了，我给哭萎了……”郑云龙可怜巴巴的看着养父。  
阿云嘎:“那……我们吃早饭去？”  
“好。”


End file.
